Fairy Hills Book Two: The Second Battle
by Master Lique
Summary: Any weird words heard are my own type of Demon language. Natsugi comes face-to-face with all of Fairy Tail for the first time. She fights along side Sylia and Shattered Glass, and an uninvited guest shows up and ends the tragedy. Who will win? Who is the uninvited guest? Find out with the click of the mouse or tap of the finger/pen. T just to besafe.
1. Prologue

Book Two: The Second Battle

February 17, 2014

**_*CAUTION- I _****_DO NOT_****_ own any Anime mentioned, Corpse Party, Fairy Tail anime/manga, Code: Cat, Soul Eater, and/or any realistic things on TV or YouTube mentioned… _****_I OWN NONE OF THIS STUFF!_****_ Any weird words heard are my own type of Demon Language) but I do not own Japanese either!_**

Book Two: The Second Battle

Prologue: Fairy Tail V.S Team Natsugi

_She swung around and was nose-to-nose with Fairy Tail's Master, the rest of his angry Guild behind him…_

"How dare you hurt my children like this? You should be ashamed, ESPECIALLY FOR HARMING YOUR OWN FAMILY!" Makarov spat and grew into his Titan size and sent a fist down at Natsugi. She quickly dodged out of the way. Natsugi spread her wings and sliced at the old mans face. She missed by a few inches.

_Damn it Jim!_

"I will give you to the count of three to step down from this battle or else."

Sylia and Shattered Glass stood their ground, as did Natsugi. "We ain't goin' nowhere POPS!"

"1…" he said, a ball of bright light erupting in his hands. The wizards readied their magic incase they were to make a move.

"2…" Natsugi grabbed Sylia's and Shattered Glass' hands and mumbled prayers.

"…3! Fairy Law!" everything went out in a flash. Deafening bell noise was heard, everyone holding their ears, eyes shut. Team Natsu smelt ashes and looked up through that light.

"DATA SHIKI TAWA SHIMA KOIMEEEEE! (DEMON WAKEN SOUL RESONENCE!)" was heard and the light vanished. Everyone had hope that Team Natsugi was defeated but Wendy screamed.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" They looked up and were frozen with shock and fear. Wendy was being held four feet above the ground, held by the hair, by a huge monster thing. It had Bat-like wings on its head, salmon pink like Natsu's hair. It also had armor on its body, covering _those_ parts, including any cleavage, and had sharp teeth and deadly scary-looking blue eyes.

"Aba. Rite shi umo, Kolo Baka the imeruu livetsu…(Yes. It is I, Devil Lady, who finally lives…)" The she-beast growled at Wendy's face and threw her past the wizard group. "What did she say?" Cana whispered to Bikslow, who shugged, not knowing either.

"Wendy!" Carla flew over and barely caught her from breaking a leg.

Sylia's wings were spread, teeth drawn back in a vicious snarl. She was about to lunge at Carla. "STOP THIS NOW!" Everyone turned to see the soliders, Lahar in the lead, of the Magic Council running towards the battlefield. Natsugi smiled in defeat.

"We heard there were enemies living up here so we investigated. What is going on here?" The one in the lead said, a confused look on his face. He froze and his eyes traveled up to meet the Devil Lady's face. Sweat rolled down Lahar's forehead just at the sight of the Devil's dead blue eyes. They the Devil Lady cracked a smile and began to shrink. "Kon'nichiwa… (Good afternoon…)" Then the Devil's eyes faded from blue, to red, to green, and then to onyx, the bat wings disappearing too. "…Watashi wa hijō ni ureshiidesu… (I am very glad…)"Then the giant shrunk down to size. The armor faded away like sand, leaving Natsugi calmly in its former place. "…Anata wa saishū-teki ni arawarete kita. (You've finally showed up.)"

"That's the same voice that was over the phone this morning. Wait don't tell me-"

"YUP! I predicted to you when this fight would happen with the help of my dear friend, Dapple. We, me, Her and him," She pointed at Shattered Glass and Sylia, "Are the enemy you seek. So, if you please, TAKE US AWAY LIEUTENANT LAHAR!" Natsugi yelled holding up her wrists, ready for the handcuffs. They latched Magic handcuffs on Natsugi, Sylia, and Shattered Glass.

"Sayonara losers it was a nice bein' with yah." Team Natsugi were all walked to the carriage. Natsugi continued talking a storm of stupidity and retardity.

"Oh! While you're at it, you think you can put our cells close together? I like to be with my friends. They give me LOTS of company! I'll even give you guys random names like Pop-tart or Peter Rabbit 'an stuff."

Sylia and Shattered Glass busted out laughing while Natsugi grinned, eyes closed.

"Can you PLEASE shut your mouth? You're already getting on my nerves." Lahar said, a vain popping in his head while sulking blue lines down his head.

"Wow Natsugi's mouth even managed to pop a vain. OOHOOH! I'll introduce myself! Also mynameis SyliaStreamDapple!YoucancallmeSylia,Dapplestream,or

Dapple! IfyoucallmeStream I WILL SO FLAT OUT IGNORE YOU!" Sylia now started talking about how awesome Earthland is, compared to her home Clan. Then Shatter remarked, "SHUT UP STARCLAN I AM LIKE TRYING TO SHARPEN MY KITTY-CAT CLAWS! YOUR MOUTHS ARE RUSTING THEM!" They were getting more irritated to where they'd want to shoot them. All of Fairy Tail were even sweat dropping, some falling and laughing their asses off, some others just turning white and sulking, slouched. Natsu and Natsugi winced to each other, while no one bothered to notice, while Erza was rubbing her temples, eyebrows twitching.

"Tch. Annoying. Like all the Dragon Slayers together…" Erza said exhausted from their mouths.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Magic Council Prison

The Magic Council building prison was towering above them, while people passing by shot glares at the talkative Team Natsugi. Dapple was singing the Dango Daikazoku song and the office were fixing to whack her in the head with a club.

"DANGO! DANGO! DANGO! DANGO! DANGO! DANGO FAMILY-"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF JESUS FUCKING CHRIST WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, DAMNIT! NOBODY GIVES A SHIT ABOUT THE DANGO FUCKING FAMILY!" Natsugi yelled from beside her. And yes, Sylia sounded _terrible_.

Sylia let her head fall a single tear caught in her eye. "But I like that song."

"Well, I don't give a damn if you _"like that song"_!" Natsugi shot back mockingly.

They walked through a bunch of halls where many prisoners were leaning on the walls of sitting on the floor in cells. They recognized some of them from Grimore Heart, Phantom Lord, and other random people from other Dark Guilds and Mages and others that Fairy Tail met in battles too.

"Sylia Dapple you and Shattered Glass will share a cell. We'll be back with your new clothes. Natsugi…" Natsugi crossed her fingers, hoping to have a Lacrimal cell.

"… You'll be sharing one next to Zancrow of Grimore Heart **(I want him alive don't judge me!)**."

"I ain't sharin' no cell wida damn _dude_. Who you think you are? _Crazy_!?" Natsugi spat at the man, earning a hit by a club. "Tch, hit Dango Dapple and Ratchet Glass in the face while you're at it." Natsugi stuck her tongue out at the new eyesores of her life.

They were all lead to a room of certain prison uniforms. They handed Shattered Glass an all white jump suit, which he tied the long sleeves around his hips and transformed into half cat form,along with Sylia. since cats don't really wear clothes. Dapple getting the same. Natsugi was sent to a cell where she saw a man with pale skin and fluffy blonde hair. The gate was opened and Natsugi was pushed forcefully into it. She landed on her face wincing in pain but stayed that way thinking for a while. _Why me? I thought I was being put into a cell of actual crows. But I prefer that than this! But thank god, I hate this stranger already anyways! But he seems kinda cute. Wonder if he talks?_

She looked at him and their eyes met. He had red eyes which had unnoticed dark circles under them. He shot a glare at her and looked away. "Oh, come on, guy! The least you can do is say _something_." He was silent.

"Crap-face." Natsugi mumbled, irritated at his ignorance and crossed her arms looking the the opposite way. She heard him chuckle and she heaved herself up. She was still wearing cuffs behind her back. "G_rrrrr!"_ She heard her stomach growl. She saw some butt ugly frog dude pass by and she walked up to the bars, ready to say something regretful.

"Yo, Hopscotch! You think you can get some food up in here?"

"No way, I'm not your servant! You'd better watch your mouth when you're talking to us."

"Well, that's some impossible bullshit. I talk this way to everyone Hopscotch."

He stuck a wooden staff through the bars and electrocuted the cell. Natsugi yelled in pain, Zancrow only groaned after the shock. "Shut up scum! You'd better beg or you won't be eating for a week."

"Please get me some grub." She said, looking lazily at the frog person with a droopy look.

"You sound like a spoiled little brat."

She got down on her knees and bowed to the messenger frog. "Please, please, PLEASE give me some food so _you _don't get charged for letting me and my friends die. Also can I write a letter to Fairy Tail? And with my friends there?"

"Alright, alright fine you can at least write something to "Fairy Tail". But Tomorrow."

"UUUUHHHH! **FINE**! Tomorrow." Natsugi grumbled and groaned, still on her knees.

"Oh, and just between you and me, you have an awful lot of hot guys as prisoners. And also, can I go and see my awesome peeps?"

"Yah' mean Dango Dapple and Ratchet Glass?" Zancrow asked from behind.

"They are _Sylia_ and _Shatter_!"

He nodded, giving in to her annoying mouth and ordering around. Natsugi slid onto her feet and wobbled over to Zancrow. She felt a hot heat wave coming from his face. He slowly turned around, but when he saw Natsugi, his red eyes widened and his face reddened like a strawberry and he whipped his head back around, his frizzy hair swaying. She sat down a little way away from him. The frogman had already left. He scooted away from her. She scooted toward him. He scooted toward the cell bars. Now they were shouldered together. She could feel him shivering under her touch.

"What are you being so shy for? I didn't do anything to you. Coward, man up."

He stood up his face shadowed, walked across the cell floor and leaned against the bars. Natsugi stood up too and walked over lean against the wall. He raised his head enough for her to see. Natsugi felt her face brighten up. She stared at him, into his red ringed eyes-

"Quit lookin' at me!" he growled.

"B- but you looked up first!" Natsugi crossed her arms and darted her eyes in his face glaring.

"So what!"

"When _sor-__**ry**_ for interfering with your handsome face you jerk!"

"Wait- WHAT?"

"OOH LALA SOMEONE'S IN LOOOOOOOVE!"

The Dragon and God Slayer immediately stopped arguing and turned their heads. There before for them were Daronbolt, Sylia and Shattered Glass. Dapple was making goo-goo faces at Natsugi. Supposedly, Sylia was the one who said it. Shattered Glass and Doranbolt were just having a glaring contest.

"You guys came! Even though it's been 20 minutes I've missed your annoying company.

"Who the hell are they?!" Zancrow yelled, his eyes wide in confusion.

"They are brother and sister. Their names are Sylia," she pointed at her, "and this is Shattered Glass, the younger one." She pointed at Shattered Glass.

"We call ourselves Team Natsugi! It's named after Ntsugi because she's the leader and her twin has the same team title. TEAM NATSU!" Sylia cheered. "And we are _NOT _in love, Dapple! I don't even like his hair!" Natsugi said, her fists clenched in anger.

"And what's with my hair exactly?" he crossed his arms leaning in on Natsugi's personal space. Then she leaned back, infuriated.

"Haircut Miss Blonde!" then Zancrow threw a punch at Natsugi's stomach. She doged and struck the God Slayer in the face. They were stopped by a whistle from Doranbolt, who was holding up keys to unlock the cell with. As soon as the cell cracked open, Natsugi broke the handcuffs with her physical strength and wrapped them around Dapple and Shatter in a tight group hug. "I miss hugs!" Sylia said, randomly hugging Zancrow who was pushing her face and body with his hands and feet.

"You'd better not try anything stupid. I'll have to punish you if you do!" Doranbolt warned.

"Don't worry, I'm not _that_ stupid."

"Well, from your friends, I heard you couldn't read or write in English. And only Asian languages (Japanese, Korean, Chinese, European, etc.) right?"

"TCH! Idiot!" Zancrow laughed, a vain popping in Natsugi's neck. She gripped his collar and lifted him off the ground.

"Call me idiot again and I'll turn your eyes _inside_ OUT!"

"HUH, YOU WOULDN'T!"

"WATCH ME SHIT-FACE!"

A loud bang and fall of a certain pink head was heard, Natsugi, lying on the floor, with a large lump on her head, was in knock out mode. Standing above her was Doranbolt with a frying pan. Sylia held a thumbs up.

"Wow the Magic Council is awesome! Your my favorite Dairygoat!"

"It's Doranbolt!"

As soon as they grabbed Natsugi's heavy body, they continued on, to the meeting room, to write their promised letters.

Zancrow still had his square-like cuffs on for technical reasons. He glanced at Natsugi who ended up in the same handcuffs too. Zancrow looked away and shoved her shoulder, causing her to stumble. And fall.

"What the freak was that for?" Natsugi broke the new cuffs and pushed Zancrow who started laughing. "I was just playing around, Jesus. Chill out, dude."

"Actually I'm not a _dude_ I am a _dudette_." she corrected. Shewalked faster and realized Doranbolt, Sylia and SHattered Glass were nowhere to be seen. They go lost in underground tunnels. "Uh... where are we?" Natsugi's eyes turned to the tall muscular man next to her who also lost his cuffs.

"Oh great! Now you got us lost you idiot!" Zancrow yelled at Natsugi. Natsugi whipped spit from her. "*Inhale* WE WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN LOST IF YOU HADN'T BE SHOVING ME LIKE A **WALL**!" Natsugi retorted. She had had it with his smart mouth and rude attitude. He always blamed her for "mental" issues and got them into heated arguments 48/14. "You are the actual on that got us lost you idiot-" Natsugi was suddenly pushed up against a wall. Zancrow held her wrists firmly. Zancrow looked into the Fire Mage's eyes. A hateful glare of disgust plastered across her face. "W-what the hell are you doing!?" She struggled to get out of his grip. He pushed his leg between hers, catching Natsugi by surprise. Zancrow said nothing and leaned toward her. Natsugi's mouth panted in nervous breaths attempting to lean away, but the wall made it hopeless. She was trapped. The older man captured her lips into a kiss. Natsugi could do nothing but stare wide-eyed. _W-what..? _Zancrow tapped her bottom lip with his tongue. Natsugi gasped for air and the blonde dove into her caverns. Natsugi gave in to the kiss and let her eyes close with a blue flushed face. Zancrow explored every inch of her mouth, breaking apart to entwine tongues and closing the gap again. The grip on the woman's wrists loosened and the older Mage wrapped on arm around her waist pulling her closer; while with the other hand traveling down her neck. Natsugi moaned through the continued passionate kiss at his cold touch. It traveled down past her collar bone and cupped her large breast. He parted their kiss with a connected string of saliva and licked up her neck like a vampire thirsting for blood. He rubbed her hardened bud through the bandages covering her chest. He tore in off revealing large tan breasts with hard nipples. The Flame God pinched her nipple and massaged her breasts.

"Z-Zancrow! U-huh!" Natsugi moaned. Zancrow licked his lips and clamped his canines onto Natsugi's neck. She gasped and yelled in pain. She pushed him causing him to stumble back and fall. Natsugi's neck began to bleed violently. And horror struck look clouded their expressions. "Y-you heart me..." Tears formed in Natsugi's eyes and her ran away sobbing and covering herself. "Natsugi wait! You're going the wrong way!" Zancrow then sped after the weeping girl into the wrong direction.

* * *

**This is my first time ever writing a short lemon-ish thing. Tell me how it is cuz I honestly don't know WHAT so say! **


	3. Chapter 2: Damn Devil Dragons!

Fairy Tail went on with their business as usual, talking and laughing, Elfman being MANLY, but Natsu was still worrying about Natsugi, but didn't know why.

"Master Makarov!"

Everybody looked up to see Doranbolt racing through the doors, towards the Old Man. He stopped to catch his breath. "I have three letters for you," He breathed, "from four different prisoners of the Magic Council.

"Which prisoners?" Makarov raised an eyebrow.

"Read them to find out."

Makarov handed a letter to Erza, since it had her name on it and one that said Natsu's name over to him. And the last one had no name or address. Erza read her letter aloud first:

_"__DEAR TITANIA,_

_I'VE REGRETTED EVER CAUSING TENSIONS IN FAIRY TAIL, I'M TRULY SORRY, AND SORRY TO STARCLAN FOR BETRAYING MY LOYALTY AS A WARRIOR TO CLOUDCLAN AND EARTHLAND._

_BUT THIS PRISON IS SO BEAUTYFUL! YOU SHOULD GET ARRESTED SO YOU CAN HAVE FUN TOO. WELL, NOT LITERALLY-" _

"How do you have fun in jail!?" Wendy asked cocking a brow.

"Maybe their acting right and earning respect from them. Or they are playing stupid people. Now let me finish." Erza glanced at Wendy.

_"__WE'VE MET SOME AWSOME PEOPLE IN THE PRISON. WE EVEN HEARD ABOUT NINE DEMONS THAT WERE THERE FOR FIGHTING YOU GUYS TOO, WHO WERE EXECUTED. HOPEFULLY YOU'RE HAPPY. AND I ALSO MET AN AWESOME PERSON CALLED RUSTYROSE. HE HAS THE NAME OF A LEGENDARY MEDICINE CAT OF MY CLAN WHEN IT WAS ANCIENT! BFF'S!_

_SYLIA_

_(P.S DON'T TELL ANYONE ELSE, BUT I THINK NATSUGI MIGHT HAVE A _THING _FOR A CERTAIN GOD SLAYER! =D)"_

Natsu fell anime style, his face pooling with shock, Erza's eyes became shadowed while Wendy, Carla, Lucy and Happy were sweat dropping. Others caterwauled in shock and laughter from the sudden note. Nutsu picked up the blank while the chaos in the background happened. He ripped it open and began reading the letter in his head. He chuckled and laughed. When he finished he saw a name he never expected.

_Zancrow!?_

"Gramps this letter! Read it _NOW_!" Natsu's surprise voice shut the guild up.

"What's wrong Natsu?"

"Just read it."

Makarov began to read in his old cracking voice:

_FAIRIES,_

_I'VE MET SOME PHSYCO IDIOTS YOU CALL TEAM NATSUGI. GOD, THEY ARE THE ANNOYINGEST MENTAL REHAB SHIT-FOR-BRAINS IN HISTORY! NATSUGI REALLY NEEDS TO GO GET HER DAMN LIFE TOGETHER, SYLIA IS SO RETARDED TO WHERE I JUST WONNA THROW HER AT THE WALL! AND THAT GLASS DUDE IS GETTING HYPERACTIVE OFF OF GLASS. I THINK THEY'RE ALL BORN FROM FUCKED UP FAMILIES. AND I ALSO THINK NATSU'S SIS IS THE ACUAL SCARIEST DEMON FROM HELL. ALSO SHE TURNED MY FACE RED WHENEVER SHE'S NEAR ME. I HOPE SHE LEAVES MY LIFE SOON!_

_ZANCROW"_

"Why would Zancrow write a letter?"

"Maybe he was forced? After all, Natsugi will always be horrible to all." Happy suggested.

Mirajane began to read the last letter from either Shattered Glass or Natsugi. She immediately fell anime style spilling drinks and cups on the floor. Lisanna picked up the paper and sulked, eyes shadowed. "… What culture is she from…?" She set the paper down and sat in the corner murmuring 'Asian words' over and over again. Everyone slouched when they saw the paper.

"親愛なる夏、

私は今これを言うために私の愚か知っているが、私は私のためにあなたたちが苦しむ作るため申し訳ありません。私はあなたを傷つけることを意図したことはありませんが、それは私たちの領土の 自衛 た。神は、私は馬鹿のように感じる！私は外に出たとき、私はギルドデビル ドラゴン を形成するつもりです。

そして、いや暗いギルドではありません！私たちが勝 った以来、私は最初にあなたのギルドに参加します 、お客様は無残に失敗しました。私はまた、コブラを持つセルを共有しています。ええ、彼はとても反社会的です。

と 彼の 浅黒い肌は、CRAPが私の outta怖がらせる。彼はザ·ビーチで水泳になると、彼は原油流出事故になるように黒です。 （ガラスの破片は、この –LOL を書いた）、我々は再び会うたびに、 NATSU は、 彼女の髪まだらをドラッグするために私を思い出さしてください。 SOクールではない！

- ナツ·ドラグニル」

（PS Natsugiがこれを書くことではない私に言ったが、彼女は、彼らはあまりにも多くの熱い男を投獄述べています。 - シャッタードグラス）

"I think I can translate that," Levy began, "and read it aloud. After all, it's just simple fluid Japanese." Sighs of relief were heard.

"For a second I didn't think that was even a real language." Lucy replied. She squinted her eyes intently at the paper and began to translate aloud:

_"__Dear Natsu, _

_I KNOW IT'S STUPID OF ME TO SAY THIS NOW, BUT I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS SUFFER BECAUSE OF ME. I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU, BUT IT WAS SELFDEFENSE OF OUR TERRITORY. GOD, I FEEL LIKE AN IDIOT! AND WHEN I GET OUT, I'M GOING TO FORM A GUILD, DEVIL DRAGON._

_AND NO IT IS NOT A DARK GUILD! BUT I'LL JOIN YOUR GUILD FIRST SINCE WE WON. AND YOU FAILED MISERABLY. I AM ALSO SHARING A CELL WITH COBRA. YEAH, HE IS SO ANTI-SOCIAL. _

_AND HIS DARK SKIN SCARES THE CRAP OUTTA ME. HE IS SO BLACK THAT WHEN HE GOES SWIMMING AT THE BEACH, HE BECOMES AN OIL SPILL. (SHATTERED GLASS WROTE THIS- LOL) AND WHENEVER WE MEET AGAIN, NATSU, PLEASE, REMIND ME TO DRAG DAPPLE BY HER HAIR. SO NOT COOL! _

_-__ナツ・ド_ _ラグニル__"_

_(P.S Natsugi told me not to write this, but she says they imprison too many hot guys. It makes me feel jealous! –Shattered Glass)_

"Natsu sweat dropped at that last line..

"Pretty sure this is Natsugi's name." Natsu scratched his head, question marks above him. He smiled and folded the paper nicely and slipped it in his pocket. "Maybe tomorrow we could pay them a visit." Mira said.

"That name totally sucks!" Gajeel said, "Damn Natsugi!"


	4. Chapter 3:

**Well, readers of all types, I have reposted chapter 3 because this stupid computer wants to turn it into a link! Well, I hope my time payed off. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Magic Council Prison-Year Two**

"Will you eat this food, damn it!"

"I AIN'T EATEN NOTHIN' HOPSKOTCH! NOT UNTIL EVERYONE ELSE HERE IS WELL FED!"

"Well I can't afford to have dead prisoners now can I!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU TOLD FUCKIN' JELLAL BITCHIN' FROGGY SHIT FOR BRAINS!"

"THAT'S ANOTHER STORY YOU CRAZY BEAST! HE EARNED IT!"

"WELL, TELL CRAZY BEAST A FUCKIN' BEDTIME STORY ASSHOLE! AND HE DID NOT!"

Natsugi, Sylia and Shattered Glass have been in jail recently. Out of three years, this is only their second and god, has Natsugi been being a real asshole. She been refusing to eat, because she, as dumb as her late self is, had recently realized that most of the surrounding prisoners have been underfed and she was only refusing to eat much to feel their pain (awww change of heart already?). Natsu had just come into the giant hall holding many floating glass-made cells bound by magic. The first thing they saw was a pink-headed woman and a frogman arguing over food.

"Eat this or you'll die.

"I refuse to eat that food that belongs to the weak! Get out mah face or I'll smack the mucus off yer face, Hopscotch!"

"But I will get in trouble if you die!" the frog croaked.

"Aw, tah' hell with "getting in trouble"! Ask me if I give a damn pal!" Natsugi remarked in a sarcastic tone.

"EHEM!" They were cut off and turned to see Natsu, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Lucy, Gray and Erza.

"Oh, hey guys. How's life in the social world?" Natsugi changed the atmosphere. Erza gloomed. "She is bipolar..." she snickered. "Oh, Carla finally excepted a fish from me! And then she gave me a new one the next day!" Happy exclaimed happily. "That was the same one as the day before. No one wants to have a greasy _raw_ fish!" Carla face-pawed her forehead. "We didn't come here to chat. Where are your comrades?" Erza said, arms folded against her chest. Natsugi smirked annoyed. The Fire Mage's check bones were close to visible while she had dark circles under her eyes, due to lack of sleep, and was looking skinnier than the last time they had all fought. Her clothes were made up of the usual ragged trousers (Zancrow's choice of "a man's prison wear") and her usual bandages as her top. Wendy hid behind Lucy in fear, shaking at Natsugi's stare, even though she refused to fight. She sighed.

"Hi Natsu. It's been a while." She looked at the floor of the cell, eyes drooping in sadness. She had remembered the pail she put Fairy Tail in. It made her eyes watery with tears. "I put my own brother in pain. I really am sorry.

"OHMYGLOB GREAT STARCLAN ITS FAIRY TAIL!" everyone looked up to see Sylia and Shattered Glass right above them, waving their arms to get their attention. "We watched the Grand Magic Tournament. You guys were shining like rock stars!"

"Like how you beat the crap out of Minerva! HUH serves her right!"

"And came in FIRST PLACE! OOH! And I liked the part when Gray made that awesome Ice Dance thingie! That looked so yummy I was drooling puddles!" Shattered Glass's mouth watered with glittering eyes.

"We are so jealous!" Sylia and Shattered Glass continued cheering on, Wendy was bowing and thanking them for their praises.

"Hey Natsugi, why do you look so weak and stuff?" Natsu asked, now becoming worried for his sister. "That doesn't concern you-"

"She's been refusing to eat because she thinks everybody else needs it more than her. And she's even let others eat when she'll be the very last person to eat! She's too nice! But it's gone too far. This has been going on for two whole weeks!" Hopscotch exclaimed glaring at the starved Dragon Slayer. He still tried shoving the sandwich at her but she smacked it out of his hand. She glared like a three year old. "Mite gaite! Shitsuno mazaki. (Get away! I don't want that.)" Natsugi hissed growling showing it was a threat. Master Makarov came to them walking with Lahar and the magic council chief.

"Hello Natsugi Dragneel." Makarov cleared his throat. Natsugi was irritated enough and was more pissed with his formality. "Hero **_Gurampusu_**!" she spat. Natsugi sounded like she was struggling to speak English. Makarov walked up steps to get closer to her cell. "That's Nagaita isn't it?" He grumbled. Natsugi's face lit up and her hair became black. He eyes turned green and she made a toothy smile. "Eechi ga geto? (You noticed?)" Makarov made a disgrace-for-a-child nod and looked up at her. "Is this punishment?" Makarov smirked. Nagaita sighed and her wings spread, hitting the left and right sides of the glass. It cracked violently. "Umo antala klasko tou. (I am punishing her.)" She looked down at the old man. "Veetshka (For hate)."

"You know what's she's saying Gramps? Lucy said. She was obviously confused. "No. I have no clue what Nagaita is saying."

"Nagaita, since you have been forcing starvation upon Natsugi and yourself, you will be released back to your old cell with Zancrow for the remaining time. But, you WILL eat. But, we cannot afford to let you die on us." Lahar said, pushing up his glasses. Nagaita/Natsugi immediately jumped up and backed into the corner of the stage, her face twisted in stubborn-ness. "NINA UMO CONKO GIHITAH! (NO I DON'T WANNA!) U-U-Umotorro kalatsky gigiterontoh und umotrokoh ichia mami. (I-I-I'll become desperate and-and I'd try to escape.) OGO _YAN'T_ MOLO CHAKIKA- (YOU _CAN'T_ DO THIS TO M-)"

"What the hell Natsugi! You act like you're the strongest "high" and "mighty" person outside the cell, but in it your just some psychopath who starved herself for caring! You sound love struck!" Natsu snapped at fragile Natsugi. Natsugi sighed and lifted her arms surrendering in defeat. Gray cocked an eyebrow looking interested. "Are you love struck?" Natsugi blushed lightly. She pulled down her muffled and pointed at a bruise on the left side of her neck. Lucy gasped and Gray fell anime style. "Zancrow bit here..." Damn it. Nagaita tricked us. Gray cried mentally. Happy looked suspicious. "You liiiiiike heeer..." Happy whispered and giggled. Gray blushed and yelled at Happy. "I DO NOT!" Nagaita laughed. "Gunda-shama ista muchontos! (Gray-sama is funny!)" Erza smiled. Zancrow was watching from afar through the bars of his cell. He was sad. He wanted to be apart of that kind of happiness too. He nearly cried until a shadow stepped in front of him. He folded his arms and he looked up. _Cadence..._ A man with a head of half white and half black hair stood before him and the cell unlocked itself. The shadowed man looked down at him and smiled. "No Slayer of mine deserves to be behind bars, no matter what the cause..." Then, the shadow perished. Lahar was laughed and turned around and saw Zancrow walking out of his UNLOCKED cell. His eyes widened and her raced over. "AY... Isn't that Zancrow?" Lahar blocked his path aiming a gun at him. Zancrow froze. Natsugi looked over and gawked in shock. "ZANCROW!?" The fluffy blonde haired man put his hands up and smiled a Natsugi. "Hey, friend..."

Natsu lit a fist of fire. "That bastard! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR BITINGMY SISTER!" Natsu roared and charged forward and blew fire at the weakened wizard. Then, the attack was blocked by a ray of white lightning. Nagaita had her hand against Zancrow's chest and another hand in Natsu's direction. "Natsu..." she said in a non-English accent. "Noh vesoting to vayurens een zeh pwisoh..." Natsagita's fist pointing toward Natsu locked into a fist and the lightning disappeared, along with Nagaita. A super tired Natsugi wobbled on her feet and fell on Zancrow. He caught her and swept her off her feet. She was fast asleep. Natsugi almost looked dead. He glared darkly like Satan was looming over the atmosphere, sending shivers up Natsu's spine and shoulders. "EEEEEE! Creepy!" Zacrow whipped around. He started walking- "Hey freeze Flame God!" Shattered Glass kicked the glass in a cat form like a goat and it shattered. **(Here's a fun fact: Sylia and Shattered glass and Nagaita can break the glass because Shatter and Sylia are from my old warrior clan CloudClan, a Guild of winged and floating cats. Nagaita is a Demon from the Underworld origins, therefore her Power is of Curse, due to not being a Dragon Slayer, so the cells have no effect on the threes' magic.)** Shattered Glass stormed up to the blonde Black Fire Mage and jumped to unsheathed his claws and hissed. He didn't realize he looked like a kitten to everyone, so he looked like a fluffy ball of cuteness. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! You call that scary? You guys are too funny..." Shattered Glass puffed into little clouds and turned into a lion-sized cat with a lashing tail and bared fangs. The fur along his spine rose. His wings flapped every once in a while and Wendy shrieked and hid behind Doranbolt. "Shatter right? Well, You could always go and eat up that mess of Lacrima instead of attempting to scare me." Zancrow smirked wide. Shatter perked his ears and whipped his head around. A pile of glass and shards was made and he puffed into a Human form again and ran for the glass. "YAAAAY FREE FOOD!" He announced and started munching on the joyful glass. "You're useless." Lucy groaned. Erza walked forward drawing a sword. "What business do you have here?" Erza pointed the sword at Zancrow's neck. Zancrow frowned. I was only jealous that I was missing out..." Zancrow's eyes looked away from the red head. She sighed. Grabbed him into a face-crushing hug. "Well then, why not wake up Natsugi and tell her you love her?"

"Why not you stop crushing my face before I break your arm?" Erza looked down and saw Natsugi glaring up at her. Erza's face turned white and she let go immediately. Zancrow pulled Natsugi into a hug. "Awww! That's so cute!" Sylia looked like a Grandma crying over a grown up Grandchild. Zancrow hugged her tighter and Natsugi couldn't breath. "Hey Zancrow, why are you hugging me?" she started turning blue. "Because I love you, Natsugi." He kissed her on the lips and Natsu deadpanned. "YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU!" Natsu punched Zancrow in the face and Zancrow fell on Gray. "Oi, yah' stupid idiot! Watch where yer' punchin' people!" Gray popped a vein. Gray and Natsu ended up smashing their heads together in a flurry of a red and blue atmosphere. Then, a hand grabbed their faces and threw them into each other's directions and hit the opposite floors. In their wake, Erza stood. "Stop. Fighting." she sneered. Fire and Ice shot up and shivering "AYE SIR!"

"Ah, and I forgot to mention," Makarov stood on a random table with his hands behind his back. "You four are also going to be released seven months early. So I'd suggest you keep up your BEST behavior, so that you could possibly be released earlier than seven months." Makarov grinned and Sylia stared at him. She was the only one still in a glass box. "Oh. My. StarClan..." then, like a bipolar atmosphere, her tail tip, ears, eyes, hands, and feet burst into flames of excitement (pink). "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" The glass was already glowing red and everyone flew backwards as the glass shattered into all directions. Shattered Glass was addicted-ly catching pieces in his mouth. Lahar witnessed this and sweat dropped. _How the hell does a **cat** survive off of GLASS!?_


End file.
